villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Puma Loco
Grandpapi Rivera, also known as Puma Loco, is the supervillain father of the superhero White Panthera and grandfather of anti-hero/villain El Tigre in El Tigre. He was voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Appearance Grandpapi wears black clothes with suspenders and wears a Golden Sombrero of Chaos and yellow glasses. He has white hair, a mustache, and has a gray stubble. His robotic battle suit is golden with a red opening glass, black claws, shoes with small red spots, yellow puma-like ears, and a black circle on the center. Personality Grandpapi is an extremely greedy and destructive individual, eager to commit crimes and prove his own malice. But despite his treacherous and wicked nature, he is shown to be compassionate towards his family, sometimes doing good instead of evil for their sake. His greatest wish is for his grandson, El Tigre to follow in his villainous footsteps instead of heroic ones, but will always love him no matter which path he chooses. He also dearly loves his son, Rodolfo, though there is a level of distrust between them due to their conflicting occupations. Puma Loco has shown signs of extreme paranoia and insanity, either because of his villainy, old age or both. He is also shown to be an extravagant supervillain, as he becomes rich by robbing banks. Biography Despite being a father of superhero and being a protagonist, Puma Loco is a diabolical supervillain with his Sombero of Chaos commits thefts in the city and no superhero could defeat him except his own son. Frequently in the series, he is a semi-retired villain but still commits crimes such as stealling billions of dollars or rare jewels. He also tries to influence his grandson Manny Rivera (also known as El Tigre) to become evil just like him. Puma Loco is evil but has code of conduct that he would never harm his own family and help them if they are in danger. He once had an relationship with Lady Gobbler, and had almost marry her, but he rides of with another woman (who is Rodolfo's mother). In "Bride of Puma Loco" Grandpapi got engage with the supervillainess Sartana of the Dead, but Sartana is deceiving him and Manny and Frida tries to stop them from getting married. In "Puma Licito" Rodolfo considers Grandpapi a bad influence on Manny, so Manny and Frida steal Grandpapi's his sombrero and impersonate as Puma Loco to do good deeds to prove that he is a good guy. But this traumatized Grandpapi when he notice that Puma Loco has gone good, so Manny and Frida makes Puma Loco back to evil again after Grandpapi feels ashamed. They release El Oso out of jail, and Grandpapi finally saves them from being attacked by El Oso. In the series finale "No Boots, No Belt, No Brero" he mistakenly uses the El Tigre belt and becomes Puma Tigre, and has trouble controlling his power. He and the family beats up all the supervillains and finally honored by the citizens of Miracle City. Powers and Abilities Grandpapi as Puma can control a robot suit that has robotic claws, jetpacks and even a hot air baloon. It also has the capability of launching missiles. Trivia *His supername is Spanish for "crazy puma", which fits into his family's line of cat-themed heros and villains. *In some episodes, he joins some of the villains just to steal things. *Grandpapi is rich and becomes richer due to his thefts. Despite this, he somehow legally owns the house that his son and grandson stay in. *He looks up to his own evil grandfather, the Mighty Cheetar, and even has his old steam-powered mech-suit. *His father was a superhero called the Justice Jaguar, and his relationship with him is about the same as the one with his own son. Category:Supervillains Category:Elderly Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Related to Hero Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:On & Off Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Necessary Evil Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Perverts Category:Redeemed Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love